The Warrior Witch
by twilightfan1717
Summary: I received a message from Mother today asking me, no begging me, to come home without delay. I have no reason to stay in this world anymore. I guess I'm going back to my true home and the person I truly am: the Warrior Witch. Non-canon.
1. A Look at History

Hello everyone! This is my first crossover and first fanfic, so please be patient with me. I'm still trying to get used to this. I've had this idea floating around in my head for about a year and a half, and I've finally decided to post it. I was inspired to write this story after I read Aura of the Past by DragonsChild.96.

For this story, I'll be using references to the books, but most of my information will come from the scripts from the extended editions of the movies.

This first chapter is from the Prologue of the Fellowship of the Ring extended script, except for the last line.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Any recognizable characters and content belong to their respected owners. I'm just borrowing them for this story.

**Prologue: A Look at History**

_I amar prestar aen…_

The world is changed.

_Han mathon ne nen…_

I feel it in the water.

_Han mathon ne chae…_

I feel it in the Earth.

_A han noston ned gwilith._

I smell it in the air.

Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.

It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves: immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf-lords: great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring, to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life.

One Ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth.

Orcs were grunting and ready for battle. Elves and Men let loose arrows into the hordes of Orcs. Armies of Orcs attacked the Elves and Men, who fought back bravely. Lord Elrond, one of the Elven leaders, was shouting out commands at the army. The Elves fired arrows into the Orc ranks. The Orcs advanced and the Elves brought up their swords to slash into the front line. The battle ensued and was very fierce. Gil-Galad, another Elven leader, speared an Orc on the ground. Elendil, King of Gondor, brandished his sword, thinking that their group was winning the fight.

Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone.

The Elves and Men backed off looking fearful. Sauron came forward. He swung his mace scattering Men and Elves all over the field. Elendil moved forward to try to engage him, but he was thrown away by the mace. He crumpled against the rock of the mountain and dropped his sword. Isildur moved towards his father, took his helmet off and held Elendil to him.

It was in this moment when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword.

Isildur looked up at Sauron and dove for his father's sword. Sauron stamped on it breaking it. He made a grab for Isildur who swiped at his hand with the broken sword, severing the finger with the Ring on it. It fell to the ground. Isildur looked up at Sauron who began to glow brighter and brighter. There was a massive explosion sending a shock wave all across the armies that knocked the soldiers from their feet. Sauron's helmet crashed to the ground.

Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-earth was defeated.

The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own.

Isildur and his men were ambushed by some Orcs. Isildur was knocked off his horse. His men were being slaughtered. He pulled the Ring off its chain and put it on, and he disappeared instantly. As the battle continued he ran and dove into the river, but as he was swimming the Ring fell off his finger revealing him to his enemies. He grabbed for it but missed it.

It betrayed Isildur to his death. He got shot in the back by arrows. As he floated off down the river, the Ring sunk to the riverbed.

And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost.

History became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him.

The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum.

But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.

A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.

In a small town in the state of Washington, a world parallel to Middle-earth, one girl was dealing with an event that would cause her to make a decision that could change her life and the lives of others forever.


	2. Nothing Left for Me Here

Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who followed/faved/reviewed my stories. You guys helped me write faster, so I could get this next chapter posted.

Elvish will appear in italics as well as thoughts. Any Elvish translations will be at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Any recognizable characters and content belong to their respected owners. I'm just borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 1: Nothing Left for Me Here**

**Bella POV**

He left me.

His family left me.

I wasn't that important to them.

Those three thoughts were on a constant loop as I tried to keep myself from falling apart. I could feel the hole begin to open in my chest, and knew that I couldn't stay here anymore. It would be too painful for me to be in Forks.

I knew my decision would probably hurt Charlie, but I had no choice. If I stayed here in Forks any longer, I'd probably just go numb from the pain. I had to get as far away from the memories as I can, and there was only one place I can think of that will suffice.

I composed myself as much as I could before I started to make the trek back to the house. I knew that I was farther away from where _he_ left me, seeing as I didn't think and tried to catch up with him, but I knew I would be able to find my way back to the house.

Once I broke the treeline, I ran into the house and headed up to my room. I could feel the tears beginning to form in them, and as soon as I made it into my room, I flopped down on my bed and let the tears fall.

_There is no need to cry, child._

The voice in my head startled me out of my misery, and a small smile came across my face when I realized who the voice belonged to. _Mother, it has been a while since I've heard from you. Is there something wrong?_

_Yes, my dear. Something is about to happen soon, and I need you back here right away._

_Why do you need me there, Mother?_

_You will be needed in the events that will soon unfold, and if you stay where you are now, many lives will be lost. Please, my dear, come home and help save the lives of innocent people._

Those words sunk in, and I knew that I had to go back. Besides, there was really nothing left for me here. The family I came to love left me all because of one small mistake. _Alright, I'll come back._

_Thank you, my dear. You have made the right decision. I'll be waiting for your arrival._ With that last statement, the voiced vanished from my head.

_I guess I'm going home earlier than I thought. It will be nice to see Mother and Father again. Now, I just have to tell Charlie. I hope he won't miss me too much._ The sound of a car pulling into the driveway alerted me that Charlie was home from work. _Oh well, time to let Charlie know._

I walked down the stairs and saw him standing by the front door hanging his gun belt on the hook.

"Hey, Bells, how was your day?"

"It was OK, Charlie."

He either didn't catch my lie, or he just ignored it before answering, "That good, Bells." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge before sitting down at the kitchen table.

I sat down across from him and sighed.

"Something wrong, Bella?" he asked looking up at me.

"I have something to tell you, Charlie."

"What is it, Bells?"

"Charlie, I'm going home."

"Alright, Bells, I'll call Renée and let her know you're on your way," he replied heading toward the kitchen phone.

"No, Charlie, I'm going _home_," I told him putting emphasis on the word "home."

I could see the realization then sadness in his eyes before he answered, "Oh, OK, Bells. He turned around and sat back in his seat at the table. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before asking, "Can I ask why you're going back now?"

"Mother contacted me today. She said that something is going to happen soon, and I'm needed there to help. She also said that if I didn't help, many innocent lives will be lost. I couldn't imagine innocent people being killed because I wanted to be stubborn and stay here in Forks, so I told her that I would come back home."

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I get my things packed."

"Oh, OK then, I hope you'll visit me soon."

"I promise I will, Charlie," I replied sadly. "Please tell Renée that I left and promise to visit her again soon?" I asked him.

"Of course I will, Bella," he replied. I hugged Charlie before heading upstairs to pack some things I would need. I wouldn't need that much, just the necessities. I also grabbed a small pouch that contained some money that I might need later.

Once I was all packed, I went back downstairs and headed out the back door of the house. I walked to the edge of the forest and turned around to look at the house I called home for the last year. Charlie was looking at me through one of the back windows and waved to me. I waved back one last time before turning back toward the trees and walked inside the treeline. I walked for a couple of minutes then looked around to see if anyone was watching me.

When I saw that the coast was clear, I closed my eyes.

_Edro i' annon a' eska._

I felt the wind swirl around me for a second before it calmed down, and I opened my eyes. In front of me was a gate of pure light, opened and waiting for me to step through.

_Goodbye Forks_, I thought to myself before I stepped through the gate and headed home.

* * *

_Edro i' annon a' eska._-Open the door to home.


	3. The Welcoming Party

Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who followed/faved/reviewed my stories. You guys helped me write faster, so I could get this next chapter posted. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I had a small case of writer's block and have just gone back to school. My updates might not come up as often as I try to post because I've been swamped with homework, and I've only been back for a week.

This story takes place about five years before Bilbo's birthday party. Also, the time difference between Middle-earth and Earth is 75 years, so Bella has been away from Middle-earth for about 115 years.

Elvish will appear in italics as well as thoughts. Any Elvish translations will be at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Any recognizable characters and content belong to their respected owners. I'm just borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 2: The Welcoming Party**

I stepped out of the gate and was met with a sight I haven't seen in many years. In front of me were the towering mallorn trees of Lórien. _It's great to be home_, I thought as I closed my eyes, tilted my head up, and took in the scent of my homeland.

_"Man de?! Man i cîn theled sinome?!"_ I heard a feminine voice ask from in front of me. I lowered my head and opened my eyes to come face to face with an arrowhead. I looked around and saw I was surrounded by about ten Elves, all with arrows pointed at me. I turned back to the Elf in front of me and immediately recognized her. The _Edhel_ standing in front of had dark blonde hair that reached mid-back and blue-grey eyes that were glaring daggers into me.

I couldn't stop the smile that came across my face before I answered, "Well, hello to you too, _Galwechil_."

Her eyes widened for a second before she put her stern face back on. _"Man de, Firiel?!"_ she asked me again.

"I'm _Baineth_, March Warden of Lórien," I replied to her and the rest of the group.

_"__Man ebenthig?"_she asked shocked when I revealed my name. She lowered her bow slightly and studied my appearance for about twenty seconds. There must have been something she didn't see because she shook her head and raised her bow back up in my face. _"Ú-thand. Dago den!"_

"Wait!" I exclaimed to the group. "I can prove I am who I say I am. Please, give one chance to show you."

She seemed to contemplate for a minute before she finally nodded and said a little sarcastically, _"Ben iest dhîn."_

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for my transformation. _Reveal myself_, I mentally said and felt the magic running through my body, transforming me into my true self. Ifelt my hair growing and knew that it was changing from brown to my natural pale, golden blonde. I also knew that when I opened my eyes, the group would be staring into sapphire blue eyes instead of chocolate brown.

I heard the crowd around me gasping, but paid no attention to them as I continued to concentrate on the transformation.

I felt myself grow about five inches taller from 5'4 to 5'9. The final part of my transformation was the feeling of the tops of my ears stretching to a point. I opened my eyes and was greeted with ten sets of shocked eyes.

I looked at the leader of the group and saw that she was just as shocked as the rest of the group. She was the first to shake off the shock before she was smiling and launching herself at me. "Oh. _Baineth_, I've missed you so much. It's been too long since you've been back." I could see the tears forming in her eyes from her happiness.

"I've missed you too, _Galwechil_. How have the borders been since I left?" I asked going into Warden mode.

She let go of me and stepped back before answering, "There have been a few Orc attacks, but we were able to push them back into the caves of Moria."

"How has my mother and father been since I left?"

"The Lord and Lady have been well, but the Lady has been a little on edge the past week. Is that why you have returned home?"

"Yes, my dear friend. She sent me a message telling me to come back because I will be needed for something coming up in the future. I need to go see her, so I can get more information about this situation."

"Of course, _Baineth_. We'll lead you to her. You never know what can happen out here, especially since it will be dark soon."

"I can take care of myself. I am the March Warden after all."

"Humor me, _Baineth_. I know very well that you can protect yourself, but without your weapons, you can only rely on your magic. And, you and I both know that your mother doesn't want you to use your magic too much."

I had to roll my eyes at her statement, even though I knew it was true. "I'm 2930 years old, and she still treats me like I'm a child. She knows that I've improved my magic over the years, but she still doesn't trust me after I used it too much and almost died 1500 years ago."

"You're her only daughter now, seeing as your sister sailed to the Grey Havens. She just wants to protect you."

"I know that, but it sometimes just gets me annoyed." I knew Mother was just worried about me, but I could take care of myself.

"Anyway, let's get you reunited with your parents."

I just had to laugh at my best friend's antics, "OK, lead the way, _Galwechil_."

"As you wish, my lady," she joked with a bow. I just laughed and shook my head as she turned around and started walking into the mallorn trees. _I'm finally going to see Mother and Father after all of this time. I have missed them so much; however, I am curious as to what Mother said to me before I came back home. I just hope that I will be able to be helpful. I don't want to be the cause of many innocent people losing their lives._

* * *

_Man de?_-Who are you?

_Man i cîn theled sinome?_-What is your purpose here?

_Edhel_-Elf

_Galwechil_-Christine

_Firiel_-Human

_Baineth_-Bella

_Man ebenthig?_-What did you say?

_Ú-thand_-That is false.

_Dago den_-Kill her.

_Ben iest dhîn_-As you wish.


End file.
